


Being New at Casper High

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Danny Phantom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Athletes, Bilingual, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, English, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Hispanic Character, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi, canon/OC Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi





	Being New at Casper High

Casper High, the High School of Amity Park, USA. Both the town and the school are known for many things, but by far the most common are Danny Phantom and various ghost attacks. Yes, ghosts. Because of that, tourism is not exactly a major thing in the town. Though that is of course little concern to the people living in the town or attending the High School. Though of course seeing skeptics and non-believers be absolutely stunned and shocked by the sights of actual ghosts followed by them desperately trying to explain it using their convential methods only to be driven insane by them not being correct is at times pleasing and comedic. However, none of that really matters as much as the events that are about to happen in Casper High itself, namely, a Talent Show. That's correct, a Talent Show. 

"Why?" Danny Fenton thought to himself as he walked through the halls of the school. Danny was, of course, a very important boy in the school, and most of the others had no idea why. This boy with raven-coloured hair, blue eyes, and usually wearing a simple white shirt with a red circle on the chest with blue pants and red/white shoes was usually seen as a geek, but in reality he was much more than just that. Regardless, for the time being he was just walking to his destination, pondering "Why me?" in his mind as he did so. "Why the Talent Show has to come so soon? Is this some kind of sick joke or something?"; Soon enough, he entered to the school hallways, and once there he was joined by his two best friends: Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Sam was a goth with purple eyes, black hair with a side ponytail, and usually wearing dark coloured clothes like skirts with leggings, black shirts, black boots, etc. Tucker was a tech geek with dark skin, being a black boy, green eyes, usually wearing a red cap, a yellow shirt, green pants, typical shoes, etc.

"You're not the only one who's frustrated for this talent show, Danny" says Sam 

"Yeah", Danny replied, "I figured you would be too."

"I mean seriously, what's the point of showing your talents on a really small crowd" comments Tucker.

"Yeah", Danny answered, "For real."

But on contrast, the rest of Casper High Students were excited, some more than others of course. But pretty excited nonetheless, one student in particular:

"Ah por dios, show de talentos", said one of the high school's newest and also unique students. He was a Mexican boy, having recently moved from Mexico to the United States, and he had wonderfully tanned skin, gorgeous brown eyes, matching brown hair, and usually wore a dark grey t-shirt with a white collar on it, aswell as khaki shorts and sandals. His body build was like Danny's, though he was notably more muscled. He was currently standing infront of the place where you sign up for the Talent Show, which was right next to the Cafeteria door. "Tengo que ver en donde me inscribo?", he continued to speak to one of the teachers operating the school Talent contest.

"Oh, well, um, sure!", the teacher answered, not understanding Ryker at all, but not wanting to offend him. "Just um, sign here if you want to sign up for it.", she then handed Ryker a clipboard. Ryker happily signs the paper.

"Gracias."

"You're welcome."

Ryker is just excited that he forgot to look and bumps into Danny, making both them fall to the ground with 'oof!'s. Ryker, having a short temper, was a bit aggrivated by this.

"QUE TE PASA, CABRON!?" 

"Hey! It was an accident!", Danny responded back, "Watch where you're going!"

"..." 

"What?"

"Fijate, pendejo" 

"Yeah?"

"...perdon" 

"Look, I only speak English, okay?"

"Ay, I-ah-am-Rai-ker, Ryker Aquino" 

"I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Mucho gusto" 

"Yeah, um, thanks? I guess...I don't speak spanish."

"Ay, que malo? Y necesito alguien que me ayude porque soy nue-"but then Danny cover Ryker's mouth

"It's okay."

"Mhmm" 

"What?"

"Porque me tapas la boca?"

"Huh?"

"Mai mauth"

"Oh, it's your for your protection, you don't want the jocks give you the 'welcoming committee'"; Danny points out the jocks, who are on another end of the hallway.

"Oh, estoy en algunos de los equipos deportivos con algunos de ellos."

"Again, I don't really speak spanish, dude."

"Me, with them, teams."

"....you're with them?"; Ryker nodded, "Wow....that's surprising..."

"Gracias" 

"Yep, heheh."; But then the bell rang, "Oh, there's the bell...should get to class now."

"Si, tienes razón" 

"Kay."

"Adios", and with those words, the two parted ways. Soon enough, the classes begun, and the two were getting back into their usual things. Later on though, things did indeed, begin to change. Danny was as usual walking on his, trying to avoid the bully jocks, and it was so far so good. He was hiding in the auditorium before he even knew it, and that was of course, where the Talent Show was being set up. Then he heard steps as he hides for protection; but soon it's revealed is Ryker and Ryker alone.

"Hey, is that...", he then looked closely, "Ryker?"; Ryker takes a deep breath and starts to play, unaware that Danny was there, secretly watching and listening. The ravenhead could see how nice Ryker played the guitar, playing in a traditional Mexican song tune, and he felt like the music was trying to mind control him with just how good and romantic it was it was. Danny was starting to get his heart melting, and it really began once Ryker began singing the vocals:

("Entra en mi vida" from Sin Bandera)

"Buenas noches  
mucho gusto  
eras una chica mas" 

Danny just listened to Ryker's song, in total and complete bliss.

"Después de cinco minutos, eres alguien especial  
sin hablarme, sin tocarme algo dentro se encendió  
en tus ojos se hizo tarde y se olvidaba del reloj" 

Now Danny was essentially in a trance at this point. In a full blown trance.

"Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos hallaran noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida  
Yo te lo ruego  
Hoy comence por extrañar  
Pero empeze a necesitarte luego" 

The trance Danny felt like he was in, just kept getting stronger and stronger as he listened to the whole song, loving each and every second of it all.

" Entra en mis horas  
sálvame ahora  
abre tus brazos fuerte  
y déjame entrar"

Danny just slipped more and more into love.

"Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos hallaran noches desiertas"

Even when in a trance, Danny could tell he thought more than just the song was beautiful.

"Entra en mi vida  
Yo te lo ruego  
Aunque empece por extrañar  
Pero empezarte a necesitaaaaarte luego  
Uuuh  
Aunque empece por extrañar  
Pero empezarte a necesitaaaaarte luego"

With that, Ryker ended his song, and left Danny still stuck in a trance. Ryker was smiling at finishing, and still had not yet discovered Danny was present there with him, either. At least, again, not yet.

"Con esto gano el concurso de talentos" Ryker said to himself, Danny still listening in. But he eventually tripped and made noise, making Ryker become alert with a "Que?!"; Danny tried to cover his mouth, hoping to not say a word, though he was out in the open light and Ryker could see him anyway. Ryker went to call once again:

"Hay alguien aquí?" 

"Huh? Wha?"

"Hay alguien aqui?" 

"Oh.......hey....."

"Danny?" 

"Heheh....hi..."

"No me digas que escuchaste mi canción"

"Huh?"

"Me" and signals his guitar "Song" 

"Ohhhh", Danny answered, "Yeah, maybe you need to teach me spanish sometime."

"Do...do, you like it?" 

"Like it? I thought it was amazing!"

"De veras" said Ryker smiling.

"No problem."

"Hehehe"

"Heheh, yeah. "So...you play the guitar?" 

"Si."

"I really love it" 

"Gracias", Ryker said with a smile and a bit if a blush.

"And..well, gotta say; it was very romantico" 

"De verdad quiere decir eso?"

"...Si" 

"G-gracias"

"Pleasure" 

"Heheh." 

"You know, I wasn't really fond to go to the talent show but, maybe I can go with you just to hear you sing."

"Que?"

"Yeah, to the talent show, go to see you."

"Buena."

"Si, bueno..." Danny was lost for words, he wanted to tell him he not only loved Ryker's song, but he loved Ryker himself. He never thought in a single second that such an event would happen, let alone so fast, but it did. He never thought in a single second that such an event would happen, let alone so fast, but it did. Ryker on the other hand, he found something nice in Danny to see. "So.....wanna....do something?"

"No se, creo que deberíamos salir después de clases."

"Huh? Again I don't know spanish."

"After class? Wanna do some-thing?" 

"O.K."; 

"Great, can't wait!", Ryker was too happy and hugged Danny after he said that. That made Danny blush a little as feeling Ryker's muscled arms wrapped around him. "Yeah...hehehe". The bell then rang, ending the free period and also meaning Danny and Ryker both had to get back to class. The time passed as the two couldn't help but think of each other, and of course, of being together aswell. The classes ended soon enough though, and everyone was on their way out of school and back to their homes. But Danny was waiting for Ryker, even if he didn't understand why he felt this way for sure yet. Soon enough, Ryker was exiting the school building looking exhausted, and Danny smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey Ryker"

"Hola" 

"So, how goes it?"

"Agotado"

"That's great, I guess. Right?"; Ryker shook his head.

"Oh......yeah, sorry, I still don't know spanish too well...."

"No te preocupes, te puedo enseñar"

"..."

"Teach, you" 

"Oh, okay! I look forward to that!"

"Quieres ir a mi casa?"

"I think I heard that word, home, right?"

"Si."

"..., I like it" 

"Buena!"; With that said, Danny and Ryker were walking together into the Mexican's house, both smiling happily at the thought of spending together in said hispanic family household.  
Soon enough, the two were already on Ryker's home, Ryker having opened the door so they could walk in. "Hogar dulce hogar!" Ryker shouted, once more confusing Danny who did not understand Spanish good enough just yet.

"Wow, Ryker...you have a pretty nice house" says Danny

"Gracias" Ryker responded.

"So", Danny then commented, "What now?"

"Podemos ir a mi cuarto; my room" 

"Lead the way, Ryk.", 

"OK" and Ryker takes the raven-hair to his own room, which Danny enjoyed the sight of: The bed, some sports posters of Mexican sport stars, his guitar case and his own computer, it was a very nice room, and Danny also enjoyed the Mexican-themed wall decorations aswell.

"Love your room, Ryk" 

"Gracias, Danny." Danny smirked as Ryker went to the bed to lay down for a while. If he hadn't known any better, he'd have sworn that was Ryker silently teasing him a little bit. 

"I really love your performance at the guitar, was really romantic and not lying...really touched me."

"Real?"

"Yeah, for real, and well..." 

"Well?"

"I think I might have a crush on you?" 

"......que?"; anny points to Ryker, then he mades a heart with his hand and he points to himself, and that made the surprised Ryker blush a deep shade of red.

"So...", Ryker was still silent, which bothered Danny a bit, but he did see Ryker was blushing and hoped that was a somewhat good sign. "You...like me back? Or...."

"Si."

"You...you do" 

"Si...", Ryker blushed though, biting his lips and rubbing his arms as if he was nervous now.

"Hehe, that's awesome..you're awesome, I mean-hehe" 

"Heheh", Ryker kept smiling and blushing, but then Danny noticed he was nervous about something, and said:

"Something wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No."

"Then, um, what's wrong?"

"Estoy mexicano, Danny, y muchos mexicanos tienen una visión del machismo, ya sabes, pero el problema es, siempre me he visto a mí mismo como un chico atlético, pero, yo, pienso en mí mismo como sumisa en el dormitorio ".

"...I think I kind of understand what you say" 

"Si?"

"Yeah.." and Danny got close to Ryker, "You want someone to fuck you, don't you?" , that made Ryker blush even more, but he had this look to his face. Danny couldn't help but find this perfect. For once a jock who was nice, even if a bit hot tempered, adorable, and, well, if his hunch was correct he was most certainly going to be a happy Phantom boy. Then Ryker nodded, and Danny smirked a bit, almost grinned. "May I lock the door?", Ryker once more nodded. Danny immediately went to close Ryker's door and soon enough, Danny immediately went to take off his shirt. After taking off his shirt, he could tell Ryker was enjoying the sight, and with a smirk he went up to Ryker and made him look up. "Cheer up, baby. You wanting to be fucked is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Pero-"

"Ssh", Danny said, "Not finished. To be honest, I've always kind of wanted a muscle bottom boy.", and of course he said that with a wink.

"D-de veras?"

"Oh yes."

"Bueno...me gustaría que me quitaras la ropa" 

"Heheh, and with that, Danny sat Ryker down on the bed, and with a smile, began helping him to strip, first starting with the shirt, which was easy, but Danny took some time with the belt, getting Ryker into a position where he was bent on all fours on the bed, with his upper body leaning downwards so his head was resting on his arms, but his ass up in the air, this was because Danny wanted a clear view of the ass he was planning to fuck and fill within a few minutes, of course. And what he saw was glorious, Once he made Ryker's pants come off, he saw the boy was wearing his mexican themed jockstrop, with his tight, tanned ass right in the air, all nice and perfectly toned. His jockstrap was white on the cup area, but with a dull brown eagle on the crotch, and also having a red strap and green strep on both sides. Danny licked his lips at the sight of Ryker's sweet tight ass, and also the tight little hole he saw in the center. "Not lying, you have one perfect body", Danny commented as he gazed at the beauty of Ryker's ass, accompanied of course by the beautiful and wonderful boy that Ryker was, both physically and personality-wise.

"Heheh, Gracias", the still-blushing Ryker said, "Estás muy sexy también, Danny"

"Really, I haven't take off my pants yet" 

"Heheh, Debieras"

"I'll" and soon enough, Danny quickly unbuckled his pants and took them off, alongside his boxers so Ryker can take a nice look at Danny's body. Ryker, of course, loved what what he saw. Danny's beautiful white skin, going well with his raven hair and blue eyes, he even had a little fluff of pubic hair on the top of his cock, which was a nice thick 8 inches, and fully erect. Danny's body was nice and smooth all over, like Ryker's, the two were basically little twinks aside from their pubic hair.

"Danny...papacito" 

"Heh", Danny smiled, "Oh yeah, I'll be your daddy soon."

"Te la chupo?"

"Huh"

"Suck your cock'"

"Oh how I'd love that, baby."

"Hehe" and Ryker goes to gently swallow Danny's cock slowly and tenderly, Danny tilts his head back and sighs in relief, and in pleasure. He puts one hand on the back of Ryker's head as the mexican boy begins swallowing the white boy's cock more and more.

"Yeah...uuh...suck my cock", Danny says, "Suck it good!"

"Mhmmm" 

"Ahhhh, ahhhh oh yeah."

"Te gusta cuando te la mamo?"

"Heck yeah." Ryker continued to bob up and down Danny's cock, with Danny himself loving each and every single second of it all, loving it more and more by the second, infact. Ryker use one of his hands to feel Danny's butt and use one of the fingers to massage and finger Danny's hole, which made Danny feel even more in pleasure. Oh so, so much in pleasure.

"This feels fantastic", Danny thought, "The most pleasure I've ever, EVER had!"

"Que rica esta su verga", thinks Ryker, "Espero que el tome mi viriginidad"

"Ahh", Danny kept moaning, "Y-yeah! K-keep going! Keep going!"

"Mhmm...mhmmm" Ryker licks Danny's shaft.

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

"Si...que rico" 

"Ohhhhh."

"Te gusta?"

"Yeah; I think my cock is wet enough.", Danny said with a grin, "I wanna get into the other end now."

"De veras?"

"Oh yeah, I want to see your ass"

"Si.", and Ryker turned around, putting his ass in the air again, facing Danny, presenting it to him. Danny, of course, licked his lips at the beautiful sight.

"Hazme lo que quieras Danny; mi culito es todo tuyo"

"Heheh, yes, yes it is, baby."; Danny didn't wait or hesitate as he puts the tip with Ryker's hole, and pushed it deeply as Ryker hollers:

"Ah...aay si; ay sii Danyy!"

"Oh yeah!", Danny let out, biting his lips, "Mmph! So TIGHT!", he was of course, really feeling just how tight Ryker was as he pushed more and more into him, and Ryker's moans and hollers were music to his ears.

"Metemela toda, se siente grande" 

"Ahhh yeah, it sure is, ain't it?"

"Si papito si, metemela bien adentro"

"Heh, it's goin' deep alright!"

"AAaaah" 

"Ohhhh yeah!", and soon enough, Danny was fully set deep inside Ryker's ass, right up to his balls, even.

"Danny...esto me gusta mucho" 

"And you're gonna love this" and Danny starts to thrust inside Ryker slowly as Danny grunts into Ryker's ear, which of course Ryker loved, he loved it both, he was getting his wish now, his tight ass being fucked by Danny, and he was in bliss. Danny grunting into his ear was a welcome addition too, which turned Ryker on even further, just as Ryker's moans did for Danny.

"Aaah...aaaha...aaah...Danny...mas...mas"

"Oh you want more? Huh?", and with that, Danny began picking up the pace with every few thrusts he made into Ryker's sweet little ass. Danny bit his lips and grunted as he keeps hearing Ryker moaning in pleasure, it was as if every little moan made him more and more turned on.

"Ay...Danny, asi papito...cogeme duro!"

"As you wish, baby.", and with that, Danny began totally pounding Ryker's ass at full blast, ramming right into the sweet spot within seconds. Ryker was now feeling in heaven while he begins biting his pillow; All the while, Danny while pounding was caressing the bulge on Ryker's jockstrap, soon enoughmaking his cock loose and Danny proceeds to jerk off Ryker, increasing the latino boy's pleasure even further.

"Ah, tocame ahi, jalamela"

"Anything you want, baby. Anything you want."

"Aaaah"; Ryker feels Danny kissing his back as he kept moaning and hollering, "Danny...me vengo, me voy a correr!"

"Do it, baby!", Danny said to him, "Cum for your daddy!"

"AAAAH, SIII, SI PAPIIIIII, AAAAAAAH, DANNNYYYY!" 

"OHHH GOD RYKER!", Danny then cried out himself, "I'M CUMMING TOO!"

"SSSSIIIIIII!" 

"OHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!", and it was with that when Danny couldn't hold it in, and filled Ryker's ass with warm, creamy cum. And boy, did he fill it. His cum gushed out so much, that he left Ryker's sweet ass leaking, even when his cock was still in. Ryker felt his cock bursting too , landing mainly on his chest and abs. As Ryker came, his ass clasped around Danny's cock, making it feel even tigther, and that made Danny cum a little bit extra too.

"Aaaay....que bien se sintio"

"Yeah, it was amazing. Truly, truly amazing."; The two were now relaxing on the bed, with Danny still inside Ryker.

"This was as better as I imagined, for our first time I mean"

"Si"

"Hey, can I ask you something crazy?"

"Claro"; then Ryker hears Danny whisper on his ears:

"Quires ser mi novio?" 

"I think I already am", Danny said with a smile, "But, I say definitely either way."

"Hehe, gracias Danny, te quiero"

"Me too, and Danny kisses Ryker on the cheek one more time."

"Pero vendras al show de talentos para oirme cantar, verdad?"

"Baby", Danny said to him, "I'll be the one paying the most attention to you there." Ryker just smiles as he turns around to see Danny and embraces him with his muscular arms:

"Te quiero mucho, Danny"

"I love you too, Ryker", With that said, the two cuddle as they start to drift off into sleep, with Danny thinking: "Having a boyfriend is gonna be so good"


End file.
